


Иго невинности

by Emptybottle, MadameDeMonsoreau



Category: Don Carlos | Don Carlo - Verdi/du Locle/Méry
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, бэкстори, карлос пытается решить проблему, подростки и эротическая андалузская поэзия десятого века, поза приходит на помощь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptybottle/pseuds/Emptybottle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameDeMonsoreau/pseuds/MadameDeMonsoreau
Summary: Инфант дон Карлос хотел бы стать идеальным христианским государем, но вместо этого Провидение преподнесло ему старинный свиток сомнительного содержания, чуть-чуть смолы, лавину чувств и сомнения в испанской инквизиции.





	Иго невинности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Virgin Soil Of The Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056918) by [PlinytheYounger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlinytheYounger/pseuds/PlinytheYounger). 



Его высокопреосвященство кардинал де Cиснерос[1] основал Университет в Алкале во славу Господа только своими силами и полностью за свой счет. Именно он ради блага Испании совершенно бескорыстно приобрел великое множество книг, которые стали истинным украшением знаменитой университетской библиотеки. Именно он заложил основы изучения древних языков — латинского, греческого, арамейского и древнееврейского, чтобы слово Божие воссияло на всех языках благодаря Комплютенской Полиглотте[2].  
Но кардинал де Сиснерос не мог нести никакой ответственности за то, что сейчас происходило в университетском дормитории, и за рукопись, содержанию которой теперь внимали невинные уши Карлоса, инфанта испанского.  
Диего откашлялся. «Вряд ли что-то может быть хуже, — подумал Карлос, — чем то, как герой “ласкал груди прекрасной юницы всю ночь”».  
— Выпей сладкого вина, — прочитал Диего со сдержанным ликованием, — и войди в чертог наслаждения нежной серны! Войди, — повторил Диего с нажимом, чтобы окончательно все прояснить.  
Карлоса переполнял невыносимый жгучий стыд. Если бы Родриго сейчас был здесь, ситуация бы казалась ему еще унизительнее; но Родриго мучился от лихорадки в университетском госпитале, и Карлос никогда бы не подумал, что будет рад этому. Правда, он сразу проклял себя за такую недостойную мысль.   
— Диего, где ты нашел это? — спросил Мигель.  
— Я очень талантливый, поэтому у меня особый доступ к библиотеке, — ответил Диего. — А кроме того, еще и хороший друг, поэтому и принес вам кое-что интересное!  
— Давай еще про сиськи!  
— И про бедра!  
— Про нее! — воскликнул какой-то романтик.  
А потом в чертог дормитория действительно кто-то вошел — вернее, постучал. Диего стремительным движением накрыл рукопись тонким одеялом и загасил свечу кончиками пальцев, чтобы фитиль не дымил. Все замерли в темноте.  
— Почему вы не спите так поздно? — спросил монах, — Я разбужу вас к мессе.  
— Мы спим, — ответили ему. — Уже совсем спим.  
Конечно, в студенческие дормитории частенько контрабандой проносили то, чему там быть никак не полагалось — кости, игральные карты и любовные записочки, но эта рукопись была куда опаснее, несмотря на то, что хранилась в университетской библиотеке.  
Диего — не королевский сын, он из бедной семьи, его обучение в университете оплачивали кардинал и корона. Он был обязан этим лишь своей выдающейся способностью к языкам: последние семь лет своей жизни с утра до вечера он только и думал, что о переводах. Диего жил в мире книг и редких текстов, а не мире железных правил и неминуемых последствий. Если монахи найдут у него рукопись…   
Когда все заснули, Карлос растолкал Диего.  
— Проснитесь! Вы, наверное, не понимаете, что прочитали, но я-то понял! — прошептал Карлос. — Я знаю, о чем на самом деле рукопись. Поэтому мы должны сделать это!  
— Карлос, вы имеете в виду... Я не понимаю… Я...   
Искренняя благодарность Диего тронула Карлоса до глубины души. По его мнению, именно так Святой Юстус смотрел на своего товарища, Святого Пастора[3], когда тот решил принять мученическую смерть вместе с ним. В своей признательности Диего зашел так далеко, что погладил Карлоса по кудрявой голове. Это явно был не самый подобающий жест почтения по отношению к юному принцу, перед которым все подданные равны во Христе.   
Карлос же должен был внушить Диего мысль о том, принятое им решение — единственно верное.  
— Я возьму рукопись. Так вы будете в безопасности.  
— О, — выдохнул Диего, — конечно… Рукопись…   
Карлос думал, Диего обрадуется, но лицо его вдруг омрачилось. Добрый благородный Диего не мог позволить, чтобы его вина легла на плечи Карлоса.  
Он легонько сжал плечо Диего.   
— Не волнуйтесь об этом. Вспомните императора Августа, который сказал: «Лучше умереть, чем стать бременем для страдающего народа».  
Диего била крупная дрожь, и прошло довольно много времени после того, как Карлос взял рукопись и спрятал ее за пологом своей кровати, прежде чем он смог выровнять дыхание и наконец уснуть. 

*  
Первая мысль Карлоса была проста: он — наследник трона, у него куда больше возможностей спрятать манускрипт, чем у Диего.   
Но он был принцем и сыном своего отца. И он знал его; вернее, он понимал, что не знает ни Филиппа, ни того, на что он способен. В особенности, на что тот способен в гневе.  
Отец подарил Карлосу книгу, которую когда-то сам получил от своего отца. Из нее Карлос узнал, что государю всегда следует избегать порока и искушений, стремиться стать истинно христианским правителем.  
Карлос мог бы сказать, что он взял эту богохульную книжку из любопытства или по ошибке — но разве пристало так нелепо ошибаться светочу христианского мира? Неужели ему могут быть любопытны подобные непотребства?  
В том же самом сочинении, подаренном Карлосу его отцом, говорилось: Бог даровал людям и ангелам свободу воли, потому что нет славы в том, чтобы править рабами, скованными страхом. Но Карлос все равно всегда трепетал перед отцом словно агнец на заклании.  
Больше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы отец любил его! Ведь смог же Карлос заслужить любовь своих товарищей, да и учителя благоволили к нему, когда он не спал над книгами, но к сердцу отца не прилагалось никакого ученого трактата с инструкциями. И Карлос знал: то, что он — сын короля, не послужит ему ни защитой, ни оправданием.   
*  
В итоге Карлос решился спрятать рукопись в одной из парт аудитории. Сначала он выбрал стол у дальней стены, который часто пустовал. Такое решение казалось вполне разумным, но затем он с ужасом подумал о том, что кто-то может все-таки сесть за эту парту и однажды несправедливо пострадает по его, Карлоса, вине.  
Озарение снизошло на инфанта буквально с небес: плотники в часовне Святого Ильдефонсо заканчивали отделку потолка. Завтра утром, когда там будут служить мессу, он сможет зачерпнуть немного смолы куском крупной деревянной стружки, а затем запечатать опасный манускрипт внутри парты навеки. 

Следующим утром лекция тянулась целую вечность, сердце Карлоса то и дело уходило в пятки. Каждый раз, когда его рука нашаривала за пазухой свиток, ему казалось, что взгляд учителя устремлялся прямо на него и только на него, и Карлос замирал, не в силах исполнить задуманное. Наконец, когда студенты стали расходиться, он решил воспользоваться всеобщей суматохой. Карлос приподнял крышку, просунул свиток внутрь парты, потянулся за смолой в кармане… и обнаружил, что декан склонился прямо над ним.  
— Что у вас там? — спросил он. — Что-то более важное, чем моя лекция?  
— Это письмо, — пробормотал Карлос, — от моего наставника, Хуана де Онорато. О... тринитаризме[4].  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что вы проявляете столь живой интерес к этому вопросу. И какую из ересей вы разоблачали? Саввелианство[5] или Пневматомахию[6]?  
— Арианство[7], — ответил Карлос. — Да, именно его. Арианство. Бог Отец и Бог Сын как бы… На самом деле ничего подобного… Я имею в виду… Нет, Бог Сын точно такой же, как… От Отца рожденный — собственно, Сын… он э-э… единосущен отцу и равен во всех отношениях, а Святой Афанасий был великим человеком и никогда никому не отрезал рук и не занимался магией, ваша светлость!  
— Карлос, позвольте мне взглянуть на письмо.  
— Там нет ничего интересного, монсеньор.  
-Если вы все правильно изложили, сын мой, там содержится новаторское решение древней теологической проблемы.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо!  
Карлос вскочил, но декан неумолимо приближался. Карлос попытался загородить собой парту, а его испачканные смолой руки сами собой опустились на плечи кардинала, и он никак не мог отклеить их обратно. Попытка отдернуть руки лишь усугубила ситуацию. Карлос толкнул покрасневшего декана, но, когда ему удалось отлепить одну ладонь, это произошло так неожиданно, что он чуть не ударил его высокопреосвященство в ухо.   
— Его Высочество в обмороке!  
Это был Родриго! Он бросился к Карлосу и подхватил, словно тот в самом деле потерял сознание, с такой прытью, словно не был болен в течение последних дней. Только лоб его покрывала испарина, а глаза блестели.  
— Мы говорили о письме от наставника его Высочества. Я просто хотел прочесть, — начал оправдываться декан, хотя все еще был приклеен к Карлосу. Он был уверен, что стал причиной обморока принца. Карлос обмяк, что было несложно сделать, учитывая обстоятельства. Родриго подхватил его под мышки и аккуратно отлепил вторую руку от бархата преподавательской мантии.  
— Простите, — прошептал Карлос. — Я... упал, и я...  
— Воды его Высочеству! — воскликнул декан.   
Один из слуг бросился выполнять поручение. А Карлос тяжело опустился на стул и растекся по парте. Рука Родриго незаметно поддержала его голову. Странно, но от него пахло свежей травой, а не больницей.  
— Ваше высокопреосвященство, вы имели в виду это письмо? — спросил Родриго и протянул бумагу декану.  
«О, мой Родриго, — подумал Карлос, — ты хотел спасти меня, но ты же меня и уничтожил. Мой отец поймет. Он должен понять… Мы убедим декана не сообщать ему…»

Но благодаря какому-то трюку или ловкости рук у декана оказалась не рукопись — должно быть, Родриго нес Карлосу его утреннюю корреспонденцию.  
— Позвольте, но ведь это письмо герцогини Пармской[8]! — воскликнул декан.  
— Его Высочество так ценит свою тетушку, — вздохнул Родриго.  
— Все равно вы должны были внимательнее слушать лекцию. Я призван привить вам дисциплину, молодой человек.   
— Да, дисциплина, — пролепетал Карлос, — и тринитаризм…  
— Вы соскучились по семье, — продолжил декан, — я понимаю, но надеюсь, подобное больше не повторится.  
Карлос действительно упал, как только вышел из аудитории.   
— Мой Родриго! Ты подоспел вовремя! Как ты догадался?  
— Вам нужно больше внимания уделять своему здоровью, Ваше Высочество. Возможно, на свежем воздухе вам станет лучше.  
Его рука как-то слишком небрежно касалась застежки дублета, и Карлос наконец понял, куда делся свиток.   
*  
Фасад университета покрывали цветы и ажурные гирлянды листьев, высеченные из серебристого камня; тропинка, которая вывела их из-под сени университетских стен, пестрела кустиками молодой травы и лютиками, чуть дальше блестела мутная от весенней оттепели река.  
Самое странное, что пасмурный небосвод выглядел ниже и обыденнее, чем бесконечно далекие и прекрасные лазурные своды часовни, сияющие мириадами золотых звезд.  
Они были примерно в миле от университета, когда Родриго коснулся плеча Карлоса и с напускной небрежностью спросил:   
— Ну, и из-за чего весь этот переполох?  
— Я — наследник испанского престола, — ответил Карлос, не зная, как еще объяснить Родриго, в какой ужасной ситуации он оказался. — Но прежде всего — я христианин. И я должен принять свой крест, иначе Бог оставит меня.  
— Да ну?  
Карлос вытащил свиток у Родриго из-за пазухи.  
— Огнь сердца моего, услада очей моих... — Карлос начал сбивчиво декламировать весь этот игоносный-день-и-ночь-пьющий-нектар-его-губ манускрипт. — Я снимаю его одежды, и он снимает мои. Я вкушаю его уста, а он вкушает мои.  
— Вот он, — прошептал он, — мой крест.  
Родриго же, к глубочайшему удивлению Карлоса, казалось, изо всех сил старался сдержать смех.  
— Я не знаю, что с ним делать, — вздохнул Карлос. — Сначала хотел спрятать в седельном мешке и увезти подальше от города, а потом решил запечатать смолой внутри парты, но ты видел, что из этого вышло. 

— Как вообще этот свиток оказался у тебя?  
— Это Ди… Один из моих одноклассников взял его, — ответил Карлос. — Он нашел его в библиотеке.  
— И что он хотел с ним сделать?  
— Я не спрашивал, был слишком занят, спасая его от самого себя. Но то, что рукопись нашлась в библиотеке… Даже если мы скажем, где взяли ее, это нас не спасет.  
Уши заполнил шум реки.  
— Может быть, лучше выбросить или уничтожить ее? Кардинал Сиснерос, наверное, и не подозревал…   
— Да, кардинал был тем еще архивариусом! — мрачно заметил Родриго. — Мне кажется, мы в этом деле получше его. Я понятия не имею, кто и зачем сочинил эти стихи, и, если честно, Карлос, сомневаюсь, что ты или я сможем когда-нибудь это понять.  
Он подошел и взял Карлоса за руку.  
— И даже наши преподаватели вряд ли смогут. Только Бог ясно читает в людских сердцах наши истинные намерения и наши дела. И поэтому истинный суд вершится не на земле. Даже языки разных народов так непохожи друг на друга — что уж говорить об их письменах и книгах!  
— Но этот текст прекрасен! — не сдержался Карлос и отвел глаза.  
— Карлос?  
— Когда я читаю: «Если твоя душа жизнь — наполни меня ею или убей!» — я плачу. Есть ли тут хоть крупица фальши? Даже если автор и заблуждался...  
— Карлос!  
— Я… хочу сказать… — пробормотал инфант, — что… если есть способ сохранить рукопись…  
— …И спасти тебя в придачу?  
— Я готов рискнуть.  
*  
Родриго спал на втором ярусе кровати, прямо над Карлосом, и обычно засыпал раньше, сразу после захода солнца, как и другие студенты в те дни, когда никто не читал им эротическую литературу.  
Как стемнело, Карлос тихонько окликнул Родриго и, когда не получил ответа, поднялся и, уперевшись коленкой в край кровати, заглянул другу в лицо.  
— Родриго! — Карлос тихонько потрогал его за плечо.  
Он вздрогнул, а рука стремительно метнулась к бедру, но потом Родриго открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Он приложил палец к губам и помог Карлосу забраться на кровать.  
Когда они были детьми, Карлос придумал грандиозный план: тайно делиться всеми секретами и мечтами только на древнегреческом. К глубокому огорчению Карлоса, его познаний в греческом хватало только на то, чтобы сообщить, сколько галер вышло из Митилины, поэтому им приходилось просто шептаться.  
Он улегся рядом с Родриго и тихо спросил:  
— Куда ты его дел?  
— Наша рукопись хранится теперь в личной коллекции кардинала Сиснероса, — усмехнулся Родриго. — Пусть теперь о ней покойник беспокоится.  
— Родриго!  
— Ну и я немного подправил каталог...  
Карлос был возмущен и восхищен одновременно.  
— Теперь эта работа в разделе неясных теологических вопросов. Кто знает, вдруг мы просто недостаточно хорошо знаем древнееврейский, чтобы в полной мере оценить тонкую метафоричность этого текста.  
— Что?   
— Он о чем-то большем, чем земная любовь, — ответил Родриго. — Любовная связь означает союз смертного и высшей добродетели. Человеку проще понять неведомое с помощью знакомых образов.   
— О, мой Родриго, твои мысли опережают время!  
— Мы сохраним этот труд для другой, более счастливой эпохи, — усмехнулся Родриго. — Какие новости от тетушки Маргариты?  
— Она с каждым днем все суровее и печальнее, — ответил Карлос. — Бранит меня из-за того, что я вывожу из себя графа Горна, с которым она никак не может сладить. Тетушка пишет, что у нее связаны руки.  
Родриго повернулся и принялся растирать холодные ладони Карлоса.  
— Как она может говорить, что у нее связаны руки? — продолжил Карлос. — Я не понимаю, как что-то может быть невозможным для нее или для нас.  
— О, мой Карлос, — Родриго казался удивленным, даже тронутым. Он обнял Карлоса в темноте. Ступни инфанта совсем озябли, и он прижался к Родриго и положил голову ему на плечо, как часто делал лет пять назад, когда они были совсем детьми. Его руки были крепкими как сталь — не зря он считался грозой тренировочного поля! Обняв его в ответ, Карлос почувствовал, будто кто-то перерезал путы, связывающие его, и он снова может дышать.  
Уткнувшись носом в волосы Родриго, Карлос долго не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться, но вдруг вспомнил слова друга об аллегорическом характере текста. «Да, — подумал он, — это даже чем-то похоже на Песнь песней. Конечно, там не было вкушения чужих губ, но это, наверное, тоже метафора».  
Однако в Песне песен точно никто не сомневался о том, что совершил нечто греховное, и не упоминал о том, что находился _под его игом_. Тогда Карлос не понял, но вдруг ему в голову пришла мысль, что это самое «иго» — вес тела любовника…  
Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Родриго спал, величественный и спокойный, как надгробная статуя святого воина. Он чувствовал высший смысл и цель во всем. Только он мог поместить весьма светский текст среди святынь католической веры, потому что разглядел в нем не земную, а духовную красоту.

А Карлос видел только лилии лба и мед губ, серн, газелей, оленей в дикой неистовой грации, замерших на смуглом изгибе шеи Родриго, там, где бился пульс. Может быть, когда Карлос закончит квадривиум, он сможет понять скрытый философский смысл свитка, но сейчас он различал только то, для чего раньше не знал слов.  
Как получилось, что текст, который так красноречиво защищал Родриго, внезапно сделал его совершенно беспомощным? Карлос размышлял обо всех поучительных книгах, что ему довелось прочесть, например, об Александре Македонском, удалившим от себя жен Дария, но это совсем не помогало. Он чувствовал себя Святым Августином у ворот Карфагена.  
Карлос хотел бы читать в этом прекрасном теле лишь благородные принципы, которыми он жил — милосердие, доброту, постоянную готовность защищать тех, кто слабее, мечты о новых свободных мирах, которые Родриго разделил с ним, но видел лишь ускользающую красоту его обнаженного плеча, нежный контур щеки, острую линию ключицы.  
Невыразимая нежность душила его. Карлос смотрел на спящего Родриго и мечтал запечатлеть его в сердце подобно иконе. Своего единственного прекрасного друга. Раньше Карлос радовался тому, что с ним обращаются как с другом, а не как с принцем, но сейчас мысль о том, что Родриго может так взять его за руку и коснуться, приподняв край рубашки…   
«Не то, во что ты веришь, не то, к чему ты стремишься, мне желанно. Тебя, только тебя, я хочу тебя!» — подумал Карлос и едва не разрыдался.

* * *

___________________________________________________  
[1] Кардинал Франси́ско Химéнес де Сиснéрос (1436 — 8 ноября 1517) — глава испанской церкви, основатель университета в Алькала-де-Энарес (1499 г.)  
[2] Первое печатное издание Библии в виде полиглотты, осуществлённое по желанию кардинала Хименеса в 1514—1517 годах и вышедшее в свет в 1522 году в испанском городе Алькала-де-Энарес (римское название _Complutum_ ). Ветхий Завет напечатан на четырёх языках — иврите, латыни, греческом и арамейском. Новый Завет был опубликован на латинском и греческом языках. Полиглотта предназначалась для учебных целей, была снабжена греко-латинским, еврейским, арамейским словарями и еврейской грамматикой; на полях еврейского и арамейского текста были помещены корни слов. (здесь и далее прим. пер.)  
[3] Юстус и Пастор — раннехристианские мученики, покровители городов Алькала-де-Энарес и Мадрида. Во время гонений христиан при правлении римского императора Диоклетиана Юстусу было 13 лет, а Пастору — 9 лет.  
[4] Учение о триединой сущности Бога-творца.  
[5] Триадологическая ересь III века, названная по имени Саввелия Птолемаидского, утверждавшего, что три сущности Бога являются лишь его временными проявлениями.  
[6] Еретическое учение, отвергавшее единосущность Святого Духа с Богом Отцом и Сыном.  
[7] Раннехристианская ересь, утверждавшая начальную тварность Бога-Сына, позднее —неединосущность его с Богом-Отцом (антитринитаризм).  
[8] Маргарита Пармская и Австрийская — внебрачная дочь Карла V, штатгальтера Нидерландов.


End file.
